This new shared resource seeks to provide members with high-throughput gene expression analysis technologies. The specific aims include: 1) to provide profiles of differential gene expression using cDNA microarray analyses, 2) to provide accurate and quantitative gene detection services for basic, clinical and population based research using real-time fluorescence PCR, and 3) to identify differentially expressed genes in specific cell types through semi-automated differentially display analysis. The shared resource director also provides expert design and data analysis and application trouble shooting assistance with this new technologies. The shared resource will provide Cancer Center members timely access to powerful and otherwise very costly genetic technologies at a reasonable price.